


The Fallen Angel

by Sharia_Kags4



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, M/M, Religious Content, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 12:52:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11898129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharia_Kags4/pseuds/Sharia_Kags4
Summary: The Devil was an Angel. He was God's favorite. He fell to Hell for being different. No one can love the Devil. But can someone love a Fallen Angel?





	The Fallen Angel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mintchocolatechip](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintchocolatechip/gifts).



> I tried my best with this honestly speaking. I wanted to add more, but I was a lot busier than I thought this summer. So I'm sorry if you aren't satisfied with the content. But this was an interesting topic to write about, as I was raised a Catholic. Obviously I haven't really stuck to it. Still, writing it from the Devil's point of view really opened up my perspective on things. So thank you for letting me write this.

“Please stop,” the boy whimpered. He was cowering against the wall, trying to make himself appear smaller to the monster that stood before him. His knees were to his chest, hands clenched over his head, as if it could protect him. 

The figure laughed at his attempt.

“It won’t work. You can never hide from me, little one,” he said, running a finger down the boy’s face. 

The boy flinched, shivering when he felt how cold his hand was. He struggled to open his eyes, to dare and look into the other’s. He found himself unable to, as if a force was there to keep them shut.

“W-why me?” he asked, not able to comprehend why he was chosen. “T-there are plenty of other candidates, are there not? Ones who are far better than I in skill?”

“While there are those whose skills surpass yours, there is something you have that I want,” the figure replied. “Something only you have. And I will not stop until it-you are mine.”

He laughed, and it wasn’t something the boy would ever forget. It was loud, echoing throughout the room that held the two of them. It resonated from the figure’s throat, making it sound forced, as it he had said something funny but seemed to realize that it wasn’t in the end.

The laughter hurt the boy’s head, making him scream in pain as it pierced his mind, the sound embedding into his memory. He could barely make out the figure’s words before he began to black out.

“Remember me little one. I’m coming back for you.”  
~  
Kyungsoo sighed as people made way for him, not wanting to be near him, but at the same time, wanting to be close to him because of his position.

He walked down the path, shivering in the cold as he had not received his fur coat for the month yet, the only thing covering him being a flimsy leather skirt; one that was common for women to wear in his village.

He had grown used to being treated as a woman, as he was chosen by the Devil. 

It had been ten years since he had that dream, the one that changed his life. After he woke up, he found himself surrounded by his family, looks of sadness and awe on their faces. He was no longer able to play with the boys, having to learn how to sew with the girls. Luckily, he was still able to sing, as it was seen as both a male and female activity. So was learning to cook and taking care of children.

“Hello,” a voice said.

Kyungsoo looked down, surprised to see a young girl standing before him. He smiled and knelt down.

The girl looked away, blushing when he handed her a flower from the basket he was holding.

“Thank you,” she said, running away, giggling as she did so.

He smiled and continued down the path. The closer he got to his house, the more people greeted him. He merely smiled at them, not using his voice.

He was often told that he should save his voice for the Devil. He didn’t understand what that meant, but he did as he was told, not having spoken a word since the age of seven, when the dream came to him.

He entered his house, the buildings having no door on them, but merely a fabric to block out the sun or rain if it was too much.

Kyungsoo sighed sadly when he set his things down. It had been a little over a year when his mom died, his father dying when he was an infant. He’s been a lone ever since, but he tries not to let that get to him.

He sat on his bed and looked at the painting of his parents, the only one he had of the both of them.

He gave a serene smile before laying down, closing his eyes to rest before he needed to wake up and get dinner ready for the village.  
~  
“Did you forget about me little one?” a voice asked.

Kyungsoo frowned, the phrase stirring within his memories.

“No matter. You’ll remember me soon enough. I’ll be coming to take back what’s mine.”  
~  
Kyungsoo let out a breath, liking to watch how it came out as a puff of smoke. He looked away when he felt something being draped against his shoulders.

“You should wear your fur coat,” chastised an older woman. “You’ll get sick.”

Kyungsoo smiled at her gratefully, rubbing his arms to give them a little warmth. The sight of Kyungsoo smiling made the hard look on her face disappear.

“Alright then, go to the fire now. The food is going to run out soon.”

Kyungsoo nodded and headed towards the middle of the village. It was a holiday, the day where treats were handed out at night to the little ones. They usually dressed up in little costumes to make it seem like there was an actual reason for them to have treats.

Before they went from house to house though, they held a bonfire. It would be bigger than any of the other’s they would hold. People would throw away the bad parts of their past, wanting to have a better year without them. Sometimes it would be a shirt that didn’t end up being made correctly, or a letter from a relationship that ended badly. However, most of the time it would be little trinkets that served no purpose, but gave a bad vibe to it.

This year, Kyungsoo didn’t have anything to throw in. That was usually an ill omen for the upcoming year. He brushed it off though, seeing it as a good past year. 

He watched as people threw things into the fire, the heat warming him up from even ten feet away. He sat down on a log, watching the looks of relief on people’s faces. 

“Do you not have anything you wish to throw in?” 

Kyungsoo turned his head and saw the village elder talking to him. He smiled regretfully and shook his head.

“I see. You are one of the few who looks forward. Many of us are still tied to our past,” he said, sitting down next to Kyungsoo. “Your birthday, it’s approaching soon, is it not?”

Kyungsoo nodded.

“I will miss you young one. You were a joy to have around,” the elder said, getting up and leaving Kyungsoo alone.

He frowned, watching as the elder walked away. He didn’t understand what the elder meant. Miss him? Why would he miss him?

Kyungsoo was so deep into thought that he didn’t realize that his vision was becoming blurry. Nor did he hear the screams that came from the other villagers.   
~  
Kyungsoo let out a soft groan, turning to his side. He was so comfortable he never wanted to leave. 

That made him stop, freezing where he was. His bed was not that soft, nor was any bed in the village. Their beds were usually a small cot on the ground. 

He slowly opened his eyes, mentally preparing himself to what he might see. 

He was expecting darkness, a small cold room. Weapons. He was not expecting to see someone lying next to him.

The man was sleeping, but that did not make him any less beautiful. His skin was tan, which made Kyungsoo fascinated, as people in his village were pale. His hair was a bright silver, making his skin glow. 

Then he realized how close he was to the other, making him squeak internally and scooting backwards. However, he was stopped by a pair of arms around his waist, keeping him where he was. 

“Where do you think you’re going?” asked a low voice.

Kyungsoo closed his eyes, as if that would make him disappear. The arms pulled him closer, until his face came in contact with the other man’s chest. His nose skimmed the other’s sternum, his breath coming out in little pants of fear. 

He looked up, not moving his head, to see that the other was staring at him passionately. 

“Hi,” the man said.

Kyungsoo opened his mouth. But nothing came out due to years of silence.

“It’s alright. Your voice will come soon enough,” the man asked. 

Kyungsoo continued staring at him. He just stared and stared, and the man stared back. It wasn’t long until everything caught up to Kyungsoo and he hurriedly scrambled out of bed and out the first door he saw. It seemed like Lady Luck was on his side as he found himself standing in a corridor. 

He dashed down the hall, a little impressed by how big it was, but also very confused as his village did not have any building like this. 

Just as he reached the end of the corridor, he skidded to a stop, realizing that he was running too fast and was going to run into the wall. He closed his eyes to brace the impact, but found himself in a warm embrace. 

It didn’t take long for him to realize what had happened. But he was also confounded by how the man got there before him.

He took a step back and coughed, not used to doing any sort of exercise. The man hurried to pat his back, hoping it will ease the pain.

“Are you alright?” the man asked once he was done. 

Kyungsoo looked down at his feet and shyly nodded.

“You seem to be confused. I will explain everything to you once we have a seat. Is that alright, Kyungsoo?” the man asked. 

He hesitated, not really like how the other knew his name, but nodded. He wanted answers, even if he knew that it wasn’t going to end well.

The man gently took his hand and led him down several more halls until they reached the sitting area. 

Kyungsoo then realized that the room he awake in was probably in the deepest part of the building and that he had no chance of escaping. 

The man sat down and Kyungsoo sat across from him. He wasn’t sure where he was, or who the man was, but he did know that he shouldn’t get too close to him. 

“My name is Kai, and I am known to you as the Devil,” the man started. “I’m actually younger than you, if you believe it. My body can die and fade away, but my mind will still exist. So while you are physically older than me, I am older than you mentally.”

Kyungsoo blinked, showing that he understood. 

“Before each of my forms die, I choose a new partner for my next form. One who will rule by my side until the both of us die. The new partner usually is one raised in the village that you come from, as you are open to every religion,” Kai explained. “Each and every one of them was raised the same way as you.”

Kyungsoo cocked his head to the side.

“I know things are different for you now, but I hope you can grow to learn and love this place as I do,” Kai said sincerely. Kyungsoo blinked and was about to nod when his stomach growled. “I’m sorry. I didn’t realize that you were hungry. Will you accompany me to the dining room?”

Kyungsoo stood up to follow Kai, only then realizing that he was not wearing his usual clothes, but something different for a top and bottom.

Instead of his usual leather skirt, he was pants, like the male villagers. Except that it was the same height of his skirt, only covering up to half his thigh. The top was white, a delicacy among his village, that it was only worn one day a year, and then put away again before it got dirty, making it unfit for wearing. It was big, covering the pants and a little more of his leg, and his entire arms and his hand, unless he raised it so that the sleeve would slide down. Down the middle was small round things that seemed to be holding the shirt together.

“Ah. You’re clothing is different, correct? The pants are called boxers, and you’re wearing a shirt,” Kai explained. 

Kyungsoo nodded and followed the other to a room to what he hoped was filled with food.  
~  
“Little one, wake up,” a voice whispered. 

Kyungsoo groaned and turned the other way. 

“Little one,” it repeated. A hand was placed on Kyungsoo’s thigh. “Wake up. You’ve been sleeping too long.”

“No,” he whined, not liking the way the hand started rubbing on his skin.

“I’ll have to punish you if you don’t wake up.”

Kyungsoo ignored the threat, knowing that it meant nothing.

The voice sighed.

The hands left his leg and reappeared on his sides, tickling him. Kyungsoo let out a squeal, but it was cracked.

They both paused, staring at each other. 

“Did-did you just-?” Kai asked, unable to finish the question. 

Kyungsoo didn’t move, he just stared at the other his mouth opening and closing, but no words coming out.

In the end he hid under the blanket, stuffing the edges under him so that Kai would have a hard time to get him out.

“Yah-wait-Kyungsoo!” Kai said, trying to get the other out. “I don’t even know why you’re hiding. You just made a sound. That means you’re still able to talk, right?”

Kyungsoo’s blanket blob made a movement, and Kai, somehow, knew what it meant.

“Your voice is still beautiful even if it hasn’t been used in a while,” Kai assured. “Plus, that will encourage you to keep talking, so it won’t crack anymore. Right?”

Kyungsoo’s head poked out, his face flushed from the lack of oxygen and heat. He was about to nod his head, but paused and opened his mouth.

“Y-yes?” he croaked. It took him several tries before the word came out. Even then, it was barely a whisper. Kai almost missed him talking if it weren’t for the fact that older’s head was right next to his ear.

“See? Practice makes perfect, and since you’re already perfect, all you need to be is become even more perfect,” Kai said, kissing the other’s nose.

Kyungsoo’s eyes widened as he covered his nose with both of his hands. His cheeks grew even redder, and he refused to look the other in the eye.

“You’re so cute,” Kai muttered. He sighed and put Kyungsoo down on the bed. “I have to go do some work now. But I’ll send someone down to keep you company, alright?”

Kyungsoo perked up and looked around, as if someone was going to appear right then and there. He had yet to have seen another person since he first woke up. He was excited to see what other types of people might be living there as well. 

Kai smiled gently at him before leaving his voice echoing down the halls s he called out someone’s name.

Moments later a man appeared in the doorway where just walked out of. 

“Hi!” he said beaming. 

He looked familiar, as if Kyungsoo saw him when he was a child. But Kyungsoo couldn’t place him anywhere in his memory. His confused look must have been noticeable as the other male answered his unasked question.

“We’ve met before. I would occasionally visit your village when you were younger to see how you were doing. My name is Baekhyun,” the boy said, smiling his pearly whites at him.

Kyungsoo stared at the other. He was so pretty with his perfectly ruffled hair to his petite figure. He started to become insecure. Although he knew that he was the prettiest male in his village, due to the fact that all the other males were masculine, he couldn’t help but feel average next to this person.

He wondered if Kai had ever thought that instead of being with someone he never met until just yesterday to spend his entire life with, he should have been with this person.

“I’m here to help you start talking!” Baekhyun said happily, clapping his hands together. He entered the room and took on the edge of the bed. “I remember listening you talk for hours when you were younger. You’re voice was so pretty. I always wondered what it would sound like when you hit puberty, but you stopped talking. It doesn’t matter though because you’re going to be talking soon!”

Kyungsoo looked at him, frightened. If Baekhyun talked that much within mere seconds, he wondered how much he talked when he was younger. When he realized that Baekhyun was still smiling at him, he let out a small smile.

“Come! We have much to do!”  
~  
By the time Kai came back to the room, Kyungsoo was able to make small, incoherent noises, similar to those that a baby would make.

He smiled at the sight of Kyungsoo trying to mimic Baekhyun’s mouth movements, which seemed as if the latter was just having fun. He leaned against the doorframe, watching his lover. Kai didn’t think he would ever be able to stop staring at him.

“He’s pretty isn’t he?” a deep voice commented. 

Kai narrowed his eyes and let out a warning growl at his friend.

“Hey, I’m talking about my boyfriend, alright? I don’t want to die this young,” Chanyeol said. He was standing behind Kai, both of them staring at their lovers. Although Kai was tall, it didn’t matter as Chanyeol was taller than him, so he could easily watch his lover from outside in the hall.

The deep voice caught Kyungsoo’s attention. His head turned in their direction and he smiled at Kai before seeing the taller behind him, making him pull the blankets around him, as he was still unused to strangers.

“Hi Soo,” Kai said softly, heading towards the small male. 

Kyungsoo smiled softly at him looking happy to see the other.   
~  
Two months had passed. Yet to Kyungsoo, it seemed as though they had only met just last week. He never imagined that he would live his life outside of the village, and to find happiness. But he was wrong as he had never been happier from before he had met Jongin. 

He was taking his time, walking through the garden as he headed for Kai’s study. However, he was interrupted by a flash of a blinding light. He took a step back, not used to brightness down in the underworld.

“There you are!” a voice said. A hand clamped around his wrist and started pulling him in the opposite direction of Kai’s study. “I’ve been looking everywhere for you. I never expected to find you here of all places.”

Kyungsoo didn’t say anything, but tried to resist the boy who was pulling him. Although boy didn’t seem to be the correct term to call the male who was holding on to him. With light brown hair and big doe eyes, the boy was no taller than Kyungsoo. But he had an air about him, as if he was pure. Even more so than Kyungsoo was back in his village. He was also glowing, not enough so that it was noticeable at first, but it was there.

“Now all we have to do is bring you back to where you really belong,” the boy continued.

That sentence snapped Kyungsoo back into focus.

“K-KAI!” he shouted, pulling back from the direction of the other boy. “KAI! B-b-Baekhyun! Help!”

Not a moment later, Kai appeared. He quickly understood what was happening and released the boy’s grip on Kyungsoo’s wrist.

“Are you alright?” Kai asked quietly, inspecting his lover’s wrist. When he was sure the older was unharmed, he turned towards the other person. “What are you doing here Luhan?”

“What does it look like Kai?” the other scoffed. He crossed his arms and glared at the other. “I’m taking him back to heaven where he belongs.”

“He’s been mine since the day I was reborn,” Kai hissed. “And he’s not going anywhere. He’s happy here.”

“He is not happy here. No one is happy here!”

“I-i’m happy here though” Kyungsoo said, speaking quietly. 

“It’s alright little one. You don’t have to lie. Just take my hand and we’ll go to where you can be happy,” Luhan said smiling down at him.

“But I like it here. Kai’s kind, and he always makes sure that I’m alright and to see if I’m happy or not,” Kyungsoo said, holding onto his lover’s hand. “I don’t want to be with anyone else.”

“What did you do to him Kai?” Luhan asked, frowning at the Devil.

“Why do you keep thinking that I do something to them? You know, they are chosen for me. Because they’re my soulmate,” Kai retorted, squeezing Kyungsoo’s hand softly. “But no, I can’t find love because I’m the Devil. So you take them away every time!”

“What do you mean?” Kyungsoo asked, looking up at him. “Take them away every time?”

“When I was cast down here, I had a lover. He was with me until the day we both died. When I was born into a child again, I learned that God had cursed me. My lovers would always be born in the human world. So how do you think they would feel when I, who will never be able to go back on Earth, brings them down here and tries to convince them that they’re my soulmate. And we’re meant to be? It never ends well.” Kai chuckled darkly. “Then the angels come down and take them away, telling them that really belong in heaven.

“But you. You were the first to listen to my story. To actually give me a chance,” Kai continued, looking at Kyungsoo. “Because you realized that there’s more to me than ‘the angel who betrayed God’. And that’s why I never want you to get hurt.”

“Well. That’s over. Now come Kyungsoo. We have quite a long way to travel,” Luhan said, pulling out his wings and giving them a little shake.

“No.”

Both of the angels, although one was a fallen one, turned to look at the human.

“No. I want to stay here. With Kai,” Kyungsoo said firmly.

“But why? He’s the devil!” Luhan exclaimed, unable to believe what he was saying. He had been the one to come and bring the human lover back for centuries. And not once had they declined.

“I-when I was down here, I spent most of my time in the library. And there, I found several versions of the bible. Different ‘Gods’ depending on where you live. Where I lived, we never spoke of religion. We only spoke about death, and that was all there was too it. So imagine my reaction when I realized that many people believe in spiritual beings who control every factor of their life. And as I read through those books, I realized something important. The Devil is real. And he's not a little red man with horns and a tail. He can be beautiful. Because he's a fallen angel, and he used to be God's favorite,” Kyungsoo said. “But he’s a fallen angel because he thought that having a similar mindset would not make exist better. He chose to be different, and by doing so, he changed the world. For what he believes in. He did no bad, he did nothing wrong. And from what I just heard in your conversation, I think Kai deserves love.”

Kai smiled down fondly at his lover, unable to believe what was happening. He had dreamt of this moment ever since Taemin, the second reincarnation of his first lover, was taken away.

“You don’t deserve the name Devil. You should be called The Fallen. Because you fell for what you thought would help humans. And I see no evil in you.”

Luhan left immediately, need to talk to the higher ups about what happened, and what move they should make next. But the two lovers paid no attention to him.

“Do you really think that?” Kai said, leaning down so their foreheads touched.

“Of course I do. Have I ever lied to you,” Kyungsoo replied, blushing at their close proximity.

Kai’s hand gently cupped his jaw and tilted his head up, so that they were looking into each other’s eyes.

“I love you,” Kai said before pushing their lips together. It only lasted a second, but Kai groaned at how soft the other’s lips were. When he pulled away, Kyungsoo wouldn’t make eye contact with him, his face a burning red. 

“I love you too,” he whispered back, giving the other a small smile.

Kai couldn’t have been any happier in this life, or any of his past lives until now.  
~  
Kyungsoo woke up he following morning, knowing something was wrong. He didn’t want to open his eyes see what happened, so he clenched them harder, hoping that everything would go back to normal. 

His hopes were crushed when he heard someone talking.

“Wake up,” a voice cooed. It was Luhan.

Kyungsoo’s eyes shot open and he quickly scrambled to sit up, eyes looking around the room he was currently in.

“K-kai?” Kyungsoo asked, frantically searching for the other. “Kai? KAI!”

When he didn’t appear, Kyungsoo started to panic. He quickly got off the bed and went to the window, looking out to see if he was still in the Underworld. However, instead of dark colors, he saw bright white, enough to almost blind him.

“Where’s Kai?” Kyungsoo asked, turning to look at the angel.

“That doesn’t matter. What does matter is that you’re in Heaven now. Where you should have been in the first place,” Luhan said, smiling.

“I-i don’t want to be here. I want to be with Kai!” Kyungsoo exclaimed, tears rolling down his cheek. Who knew when the next time he’d ever see his lover. If he did, that is.

“Don’t worry your pretty head. I’ll leave you alone so you can get used to being here,” Luhan said, heading towards the door. “The door is always open for you.”

He left, leaving Kyungsoo alone to his thoughts. However, Kyungsoo just curled up into a ball, losing himself in his thoughts.  
~  
Luhan visited several times throughout the day, but Kyungsoo remained curled up on the bed, unmoving. 

Luhan didn’t know what to do. Kyungsoo was still alive, but Luhan didn’t dare touch him, afraid of what would happen if he did. 

He even had to bring up food and water for the other, only to return hours later to find them uneaten.

By the time a week had passed, God couldn’t handle it anymore. With death rates increasing almost tenfold, and how Kyungsoo was reacting in heaven, he had to let the other go. When Kyungsoo went to sleep again that night, he was sent back down to Kai.  
~  
Kyungsoo woke up in the morning and immediately started to panic. There was an arm wrapped around his waist. His breathing quickened as the thought of loving someone other than Kai

“I missed you,” a husky voice whispered, the breath tickling his ear. 

Kyungsoo froze when he recognized that voice. He quickly turned and saw Kai’s tan face. He couldn’t believe it. 

“Kai!” he cried, hugging the other tightly. Tears of happiness rolled down his face, staining the bedsheets. But he didn’t care. Because he was back with Kai.

“Hi there sweetheart. Were you alright without me?” Kai asked sleepily. 

Kyungsoo was about to reply when his stomach did for him. A loud sound came from his navel, making him blush from how loud it was.

“You didn’t eat?” Kai asked, rubbing the other’s belly. “That’s not good for you.”

“But I don’t want to eat unless I’m eating with you,” Kyungsoo said, snuggling closer to the other.

Kai sighed, knowing that Kyungsoo was very stubborn. So he sat up and picked Kyungsoo up bridal style before carrying him out to the dining room.

The table was already set with food, as it always was. When he set down Kyungsoo, the other didn’t let go of his hand, making a silent plea to not go too far from him. Sitting down, he waited until Kyungsoo started eating before he did, making sure that he had plenty.

“Will you promise that we’ll always eat together?” Kyungsoo asked quietly in the middle of their meal.

“I can’t promise that. There will be times when I’m too busy with work to eat with you, but other than that, I will do my best to spend every second of our lives together.”

Kyungsoo was happy with that, so he leaned over and kissed Kai. He sighed when he remembered how soft the other’s lips were. 

“Thank you,” he said, pulling away.

He was finally where he belonged. With Kai.


End file.
